Disneymania 3
| recorded = Summer 2003-Fall 2004 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 48:33 | label = Walt Disney | producer = Jay Landers | chronology = Disneymania albums | prev_title = Disneymania 2 | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = Disneyremixmania | next_year = 2005 }} Disneymania 3 is the third album released in the Disneymania series. The album was released on February 15, 2005 and was certified Gold soon after. It peaked at #30 on the ''Billboard'' 200, one spot behind its predecessor Disneymania 2. Critical reception |title=Allmusic review}} }} Allmusic gave the album a rating of 3 stars out of 5, writing "As with all the Disneymania comps, the quality of the performances is all over the place, ranging from highlights like Bowling for Soup's cheeky, punky take on The Jungle Book's 'Bare Necessities' to missteps like Jesse McCartney's whiny version of 'When You Wish Upon a Star'...Like the volumes that came before it, Disneymania, Vol. 3 isn't perfect, but fans of Disney's current pop stars should find at least a few enjoyable moments here."http://www.allmusic.com/album/disneymania-vol-3-mw0000673964 Track listing Singles #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné #"A Whole New World" - Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey - released to promote Aladdin Platinum Edition #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" - The Cheetah Girls #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Aly & AJ #"Cruella De Vil" - Lalaine #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Jump5, released to promote Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch #"Strangers Like Me" - Everlife, released to promote Tarzan Special Edition Music videos #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Jump5 #"A Whole New World" - Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey #"Part of Your World" - Skye Sweetnam #"Proud of Your Boy" - Clay Aiken #"Strangers Like Me" - Everlife ''Disneymania 3'' in Concert #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné (Originally from The Little Mermaid) Introduction Welcome from Raven #"Grazin' in the Grass" - Raven-Symoné (From The Lion King 1½) Inside the Studio with Raven on "Under the Sea" #"It's a Small World" - Fan 3 (Originally from the 1964 New York World's Fair/Disneyland Attraction, It's a Small World) #"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Kimberly Locke (Originally from Cinderella) #"8th World Wonder" - Kimberly Locke #"Kiss the Girl" - Vitamin C (Originally from The Little Mermaid) Inside the Studio with Lalaine on "Cruella de Vil" #"Cruella de Vil" - Lalaine (Originally from 101 Dalmatians) Inside the Studio with Skye Sweetnam on "Part of Your World"* Inside the Studio with Christy Carlson Romano on "Colors of the Wind" #"Colors of the Wind" - Christy Carlson Romano (Originally from Pocahontas) #"Strangers Like Me" - Everlife (Originally from Tarzan) #"Dive In" - Christy Carlson Romano Inside the Studio with Aly & AJ on "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Aly & AJ (Originally from Song of the South)* Inside the Studio with The Cheetah Girls on "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" - The Cheetah Girls (Originally from Hercules) * Notice that Skye Sweetnam and Aly & AJ never actually take the stage. Chart positions External links * Disneymania Official site References Category:Disneymania albums Category:Walt Disney Records compilation albums Category:2005 compilation albums